


A Dragons Child

by Fluffy_Llama



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Dragons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 16:36:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5547551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffy_Llama/pseuds/Fluffy_Llama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A young child wonders the woods to be found by a dragon of sun, named Sol. The child is adopted by the dragon and her mate, Lo. <br/>P.S. this is a work in progress, and I'm kind of new to the whole writing thing. So I'll be going back and fixing things if I get into this story enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Dragons Child

“Parenthood...It's about guiding the next generation, and forgiving the last.”  
― Peter Krause

A small child of two wanders the woods. Lost and afraid tears stream from their eyes, and unable to see where they are going they stumble about crying for their mother. Hours go by and the child's calls are left unanswered. Stumbling into a clearing they stand still and call once more.  
"Momma. Momma."  
Minutes go by with no answer. When their about to call out once more a soft song is carried by the wind. The song brought the child into a sense of peace and tranquility. They look around to find a soft glow gliding above the forest. The child wonders to the center of the meadow. They watch the glow in aw. The song grows stronger as the light grows. Inside the light they could see a large being, it seemed to peer at the child with interest. It circles the area once more before it begins to land. A warm wind welcomes the child as the creatures wings pushes the air, and it lands softly and silently. The impressive size of the beast captivates the child. Walking closer to the child it begins to sing once more in an unfamiliar language. The child finds itself frozen in place as the creature advances closer. Once the beast is close enough to touch the child reaches out. The beast stays firmly in place as the small hand grazes over it's scales. The child goes wide eyed as they begin to pet the creature. It's large eyes close as it rests its head on the ground, and the child rests on the ground before the beast. They let out a little yawn and rest their head against the creatures. It opens it's eyes and gazes to the small being. It lets out a soft call to wake the child before raising it's head. It gaze still locked on the child it sings.  
"Come my child. I'll take you home."  
The child looks up with tired eyes and unsure, but soon the child stands and walks up to the beast. It picks up the child with one claw before taking flight. The air around the beast is comforting and warm, and to that the child falls asleep in the beast's claw. By morning they venture into a land of floating islands, and are soon welcomed by another beast. The child's eyes rest on the new face. It fly's close, but not close enough to be seen as a threat. They soon retch one of the islands and the child's new guardian lands just as gently as it did in the forest. Letting the child climb out of its claw it sings softly to the child.  
"This is your new home. Treat it with care, and it will care for you my child."  
Soon the beast from before lands next to the child's guardian with less grace. It looks down to the child in question.  
"What is this?" It asks looking back up to the white one.  
"This is our new child. I found it wandering the woods," She responds walking up to the child. "I fear it has no family."  
"Are you for certain, we cannot have them looking for it. Do you understand how this could affect us, we could have war coming to us." He sings in a agitated tone.  
The child cowers a small bit as the creature sings his song. He did not glow as their guardian did, he was dark and shimmery. They didn't know whether it was beautiful or sinister. The beast takes note to the small scared child, and is silenced. It bows his head and peers into the child, and they pressed against their mother.  
"It's scared," he says in a whisper. "Humph, two dragons raising a small human child. How on earth will this end."  
Curling around the child she sings. "It depends on what type of care we give it. Give it love, and it will love," She looks up to her mate. "Give them care, and they will care. All we need to do is show them nothing but kindness and love, and they will strive to do great things." She sings as she rests her head next to his.  
He lets out a sigh and sings. "I will help you with this task, but if you wish me to love this child it may not happen."  
"Give it time, and you'll learn to love this small being. As you learned to love me." She sings in a gentle tone.


End file.
